The lost clan
by Duskgaze
Summary: It has been two full seasons after the battle with the dark forest and Cinderheart has given birth to Lionblaze' s kits. One day he receives a Strange prophecy from StarClan telling him he must send his last kit into the unknown
1. Chapter 1

The cats made a starry line across the glittering lake.

A Brown thickset tom padded to the middle of the line.

"What I the meaning of this Bluestar calling every single member of StarClan forward. We have better things to do-"

"Peace Oakheart. I do not wish to argue tonight. Cats of StarClan! I have a new prophecy one that might surprise most of you. You know there is now peace in all the Clans. The Dark Forest is defeated. But now an even more dangerous enemy has raised from its ashes,"Bluestar called out.

The cats were silent,looking at Bluestar with wide, starry eyes. Even the kits seemed to feel the danger that could be felt.

"What is this stupidity you are speeking of, Bluestar?" Oakheart growled.

Bluestar looked at him anger in her eyes.

"It is not stupidity, Oakheart. It is the truth. Cats, the Clans must work with the lost clan, if they want to see their warriors live," Bluestar said.

"And who exactly is the lost clan and how will we find them?" A brown tom called.

"I don't know who they are myself, but whoever they are they must be able to save us" " and who will you send this information to. Surely Jayfeather. He isThunderclan' s medicine cat" an old, grey she-cat said.

"No I will send it to Lionblaze."


	2. Chapter 2

Lionblaze raced through the forest, the fox hot on his trail. He swerved to the left hoping that he caught the fox off guard but the fox matched his paw steps perfectly. His lungs were on fire for running so long.

He didn't know where he was putting his paws until he found his paws were tangled in brambles. Lionblaze widened his eyes as he saw the fox pounce for him...

And excited squeal woke him from his sleep. It had all been a nightmare. He was tightly curled around his mate Cinderheart and four small kits.

He felt his heart swell with pride for both his mate and his kits. There was one that looked exactly like him with a white paw, which also reminded him of his foster mother Squirrelflight. The next was a silver kit with a black stripe running down its face, stopping by its nose. Another was exactly like Cinderheart and the last was a kit with white fur, a black paw and a ginger ear. Lionblaze licked each of them before untangling himself from them and stretching a long luxurious stretch.

One of the other kits, Dovewing's kits had been bowled over by its littermate.

Lionblaze purred and walked to his close friend.

"Those kits are becoming a handful aren't they," he teased, watching the kits play.

Dovewing let a mrrow of amusement.

"Yes they are. But they're worth it," she said.

Lionblaze noticed the tiredness in her eyes but also the pride in them too. Dovewing felt the same way about her kits as he did his.

"Softkit don't go too far!" she yowled, seeing her kits tumble out of the nursery.

"Yes Dovewing!" the kit said, batting its siblings tail out of its mouth.

Lionblaze chuckled slightly.

"How are you and your kit's Lionblaze?" she asked, getting up and stretching her legs.

"Amazing," he purred.

"Have you given hem names yet?"Dovewing asked.

"Yes. The ginger one is called Firekit, after Firestar. The silver and black kit is called Blackkit, the light grey one is called Greykit and the white kit is called Creamkit," Lionkit said, purring low.

"Those are lovely names. And I'm sure Firestar will be pleased with you," Dovewing purred, walking out letting her tail graze Lionblaze's flank.

Lionblaze watched her walk up to her kits and licking one furiously when she saw how dirty his pelt was.

Lionblaze gazed around and spotted his own littermate; Jayfeather sorting out herbs in the medicine cat den.

Lionblaze went to the fresh kill pile and got two mice, one for him and Jayfeather to share together.

Lionblaze crossed the clearing and walked into his brothers den.

"Lionblaze" The blind medicine cat said.

Luionblaze dropped the mouse down by him.

"I brought you some fresh kill," lionblaze said.

He hoped his brother liked his kind gesture.

"Thank you.," he said. "I haven't ate since yesterday," jayfeather said, taking a bite of the mouse.

"So how is Cinderheart?" he asked, his voice muffled from eating.

"She's strong. I admire her for her strength,"Lionblze Said.

"Good," Jayfeather said.

Lionblaze could almost the twinge of sadness in his littermate's voice. He then reminded himself that his brother was in love with someone to. But she lived along time ago and was in StarClan.

"You are a good father. A brilliant rolmodel for those kits," Jayfeather said.

Lionblaze felt oddly warm. It wasn't often that anyone got praise from the hot headed medicine cat.

"Thanks Jayfeather," Lionblaze mewed, flicking his brother's ear with his tail as he padded out.

He glanced around. Bramblestar was calling the hunting patrol.

"Lionblaze!" he yowled.

Lionblaze padded quickly towards his leader. One time he thought this cat was his father, but really Crowfeather a WindClan warrior was his father.

"I want you, Ivypool, Bumblestripe and Brackenfur to go on a hunting patrol. Lefbare is soon and we need all the food we can get. Especially since we have so many kits in the nursery. And we have more on the way," he said, glancing at Ivypool.

She had ducked her head shyly.

Lionblaze suddenly noticed how the silver and white she cat was growing quite plump. He just thought she was taking more food from the fresh kill pile.

"Who is leading it?" Brackenfur asked.

"You are. You are one of our senior warriors and you are fast and good at hunting. I think you have a lot to teach these young cats," Bramblestar said.

Brackenfur nodded and turned and walked towards the gorse tunnel. Bumblestripe padded up ahead with Brackenfur his black stripped tail heled high.

Lionblaze and Ivypool padded slower behind them.

"So, who's the father?" Lionblaze asked, curious to know who his friends mate was.

"I…I cant say," she said, not looking at him.

Lionblaze looked at her with a strange expression. He knew she was hiding something but he knew what. She wanted the clan to be surprised when the kits come out. At least, that's what Lionblaze hoped was the reason.

"where are we hunting!" he called up to Brackenfur.

"By Sky Oak. Im sure there'll be plenty prey there. You can hunt on the way there if you find anything else," Brackenfur said, braking into a run.

Lionblaze stopped and sniffed. He couldn't scent anything. Ivypool was already out of his sight and Bumblestripe was probably at the Sky Oak by now. He sniffed every so often and then suddenly he dropped into the hunters crouch. His eyes were fixed on a squirrel. He padded slowly, keeping all of his weight off his paws to make himself quiet. Nearly there. Another step and hed had caught the first piece of fresh-kill for a long time.

Suddenly a bundle of white fur distracted him and the squirrel had scented him and he ran up the tree.

Lionblaze whirled around facing Cloudpaw.

"Cloudpaw! I could have got that if you hadn't scared It off!" Lionblaze said, his eyes blazing with anger.

"sorry Lionblaze. Cloudtail was teaching me how to pounce."

Lionblaze sighed. He remembered how he was when he first was an apprentice. Running through the forest with his two siblings would always be in his head.

"just don't do it again. Because of you the clan has one less fresh-kill to eat," he said, flicking his tail and walking back.

Soon the patrol came back. All they caught were two scrawny mice. Lionblaze still felt awful for not catching that squirrel.

Bramblestar went up to him his eyes hopeful. But when he saw what his patrol brought back he looked appald.

"Is that all you got?" he asked, looking at Lionblaze.

"what do you expect us to d? all the prey is hiding in their nests from the cold. We was lucky enough that these mice were out of their burrows,"

Bramblestar sighed and shook his head.

"Take it to the elders and the queens. I'm sure they are starving," Bramblestar said, watching as Bumblestripe went to the nursery and Ivypool to the elders den.

"Lionblaze, you look as if you smelled crowfood. What is wrong?" the Thunderclan leader asked.

Lionblaze wasn't sure if he should mention the squirrel or not to his leader and decided not to.

"Its nothing, I'm tired that's all," he mumbled.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are lying to me?" the dark brown tabby leader said, sitting and curling his tail around his paws and looking straight at Lionblaze straight in the eyes.

Lionblaze sighed. He'd have to tell.

"I could have got that squirrel if mouse-brained Cloudpaw hadn't got in the way!" he blurted out.

Bramblestar let out a purr of amusement.

"is that what your so angry about? I know hunting in leefbare is hard, but your not expected to catch everything you find. Cloudpaw is our newist apprentice and he has a lot to learn. Don't get angry because you lost one piece of fresh kill. Next time im sure youll catch something even better," Bramblestar said, standing up and walking to his nest.

Lionblaze sighed and padded towards the nursery where Firekit ran to him, almost pumping into his legs.

"Lionblaze guess what?!" the fluffy ginger kit squeeked.

Lionblaze purred."What?"

"Cinderheart is taking us to explore the territory!" he mewed. His siblings Blackkit, Cinderkit and Creamkit all followed suit.

Cinderheart padded behind them.

"they've been begging me ever since they've opened their eyes," she purred, licking Blackkit effectionatly between her ears.

The silver kit ducked her head and mumbled something Lionblaze couldn't quite catch.

"make sure you behave your selfs," he said, looking at Firekit especially.

Firekit nodded.

"We will! Come on Cinderheart lets go," he said, rushing out of the nursery.

"I'd better get him before a warrior crushes him benith their feet," Cinderheart chuckled, trotting out of the nursery the three other kits bounded after her.

Lionblaze curled in Cinderhearts nest. He smle his mates scent strong and it soothed him. He soon feel into deep sleep.

His eyes opened again and he was somewhere that seemed to bwe familiar but not quite.

A blue furred cat padded towards him. He instantly remembered who she was. She was the leader before Firestar, Bluestar. The ginger leader also padded with her too.

"lionblaze" the leaders said at the same time.

"Bluestar, Firestar," he said, dipping his head as a sign of repsect.

"Dark times are coming. The forest will be turned in darkness, water surging everywhere, unless the silver of the moon shines forever,." Bluestar mewed.

Lionblaze shivered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, franticly.

"you must find out young warrior. After all you have the power of the stars in your paws," Firestar said, disappearing.

Lionblaze soon woke up and the sky was dark. He looked over and saw his mate and kits but one of them, Blackkit shone out the most


End file.
